


Day Fifteen;Biting/Marking:My Imprints (Niji Vinsmoke/Iron Cage Hina)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Biting, F/M, Femdom, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Marking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Hina is having fun  kissing and Biting at Niji,who is trying so hard not to enjoy It
Relationships: Hina/Vinsmoke Niji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Day Fifteen;Biting/Marking:My Imprints (Niji Vinsmoke/Iron Cage Hina)

Niji grunted,wiggling agaisnt Hina who was currently sat in his lap,placing light kisses againt his neck.

The Previous hickeys were now purple and yellow,and had Pink stains in it

"Your wiggling Niji,but you seem to enjoy this~"

"Shut up,I'm not"

Hina let out seductive giggle as she ghsoted her lips over his collar bone,gently kissing,making him stiffen.

"So,your sensitive here~"

"No"

Hina gently latched Her lips onto His collar bone,sucking and nibbling gently,Niji's breathing increased heavily as he gripped his jeans harshly

"H..Hina,get off"

She hummed softly agaisnt his collar bone,sending a deep moan through Niji's lips,he quickly tried to cover it with a growl but Hina giggled 

"Hina."

Pulling her lips off,she giggled at the dark Mark,it was slowly turning red,but had patches of her lipstick around it,licking her lips,she pulled him back in,This time aiming for his neck.

"Fuck"

Hina kissed gently,leading all the way to behind his ear,tugging onto the skin,harshly relasing a Hiss from The blue haired boy 

"Hina..."

Relasing the skin from her lips,she pushed him down,straddling his hips,dragging her nails down his chest.

"I'm gonna have fun leaving my Imprints on you~"


End file.
